Sweet Tooth
by writingforthemoney
Summary: While Bones was looking at Booth’s tooth, Angela was near by watching… but what was it she saw? BB Slight spoilers for The Killer in the Concrete. KT?


**Sweet Tooth**

_**Summary: **While Bones was looking at Booth's tooth, Angela was near by watching… but what was it she saw? BB_

_**Pairing: **BB of course!_

_**A/N:** In this fic Cam doesn't really care about the implied BB pairing, where as in others she might._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Sweet-, oh—" I stopped dead in my tracks lowering my voice so as not to interrupt the scene before me. I wanted to squeal with delight but knew that they'd kill me for eavesdropping and watching, and I'd regret it later knowing that it would cause them to stop the oh-so-wanted action they were doing.

They seemed to really be getting into it, Booth sounded like he was moaning… almost in pain, that didn't seem right. 'Dang, I had heard that Bren could kiss but to make that hunky FBI agent weak in the knees was something else!' I thought as I saw him lower a little, grabbing a hold of her forearms to hold him self up.

"That explains why they didn't want to discuss it front of me." Cam came up behind me at that moment, causing me to jump out of my skin, intern causing the kissing couple to turn in our direction.

Brennan then spoke as if nothing had happened, "What are you doing just standing outside my door? If you have something for me come in."

Booth was holding his mouth and jaw, and apparently Cam and I couldn't help ourselves for we laughed out loud. "What's so funny? My tooth hurts!"

I coughed, "Well then I wouldn't suggest such rigorous activities until you get that seen to."

The partners exchanged looks, "What rigorous activities?"

Cam and I glanced at each other and then back to them, "That thing you wanted to discuss, but didn't want to disturb me with." She smirked, and I found myself doing the same.

"Are they about talking us?" Booth asked Brennan, "Because I'm confused."

Brennan nodded her head, "Me too." Then addressed the rest to us, "We came in here to discuss my father's criminal file."

"That's a new one on me. I thought you'd be a little more creative than that." I told her, unbelieving.

Cam chipped in, "Yeah, you could've at least said you were playing dentist." She smiled.

Brennan's eyes got wide with confusion, "I was looking at his tooth. I was right by the way it's his left interior molar."

Cam and I laughed. After a moment Booth joined in, "I don't see the humor." Bren stated dryly.

Booth looked to her, "I think they saw you looking at my tooth from behind." Brennan gave him a so what look, "Your hands were on my cheeks, I was moving my head around because my tooth hurt, you were moving to try and see and they saw only the back end of this little scene. They must have thought that we were—"

She cut him off, "Why would they think we were kissing? That's absolutely crazy!" then turning to us she raised her voice, "That's absurd, that's—"

Booth gave her a hurt/incredulous look, "Wh-?"

Cam and I interrupted their conversation, "Uh, so you're trying to tell me that you two weren't kissing? That you were really looking at his tooth?" They both nodded, "Yeah right!" We walked away from her office still not believing that they weren't.

By the end of the day I had told this juicy piece of information to certain people in the Jeffersonian and the FBI that I knew would help me spread the news.

Brennan stormed into my office that afternoon as I was getting ready to leave, "Ange! Why would you tell everyone that!? We weren't kissing!"

I smiled at her but then felt sorry for her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told everyone your secret but I just couldn't contain myself—"

"What secret!? I was trying to tell if Booth had a tooth infection or not! And you tell everyone that we were kissing!" Brennan was full-out shouting now.

Booth chose that moment to walk in my office, he seemed to be a little less peeved at me, until he opened his mouth, "Thanks Angela, you not only informed the FBI and the squints of the event that never took place you also inadvertently told my son. Now he thinks 'Dr. Bones' and I are dating, and wants to know when she can go to the park with us."

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't hold it in, "How did Parker find out?"

"Rebecca had come by the office to drop him off only to find that I wasn't there. But Cullen being a great guy and boss offered to watch him until I got back." Booth had moved to where he was standing beside Bones, "Then the village idiot that you told, came in and said, and I quote, 'According to some hottie artist at the Jeffersonian Booth is hooking up with that bone lady he works with.'" My lips disappeared as I tried not to laugh, "So not only does Parker want to play with Bones, he also was told that hooking up was something that people who are dating do, and is another way of saying hugging."

Brennan looked confused, "Hooking up doesn't mean---"

"I know Bones. But I don't want my five year old to know what it means, so hugging is okay."

Then she turned to me, "You told people we were…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"NO! I only told them what I saw, that you two were kissing!"

They both took a sharp intake of air, "Then you didn't tell them what you saw. What you saw was me looking at his tooth!" She explained to me for the hundredth time.

Brennan sighed and walked out of the office, "I'm sorry sweetie!" I yelled after her, Booth following.

She turned to me with an exasperated sigh, "Ever since we've worked together, you have tried to put me and Booth together. Now you go and tell everyone that we were doing something that we weren't doing. So that everywhere I go I receive grins and nods and 'you go girl' or 'he's a hottie, good for you.'" She paused while Booth smiled at her impressions, "I haven't even gotten the pleasure of doing the crime and the time is already being poured out on me!"

I smiled at the implication, that she was unaware of, that her last sentence held and then spoke, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure to correct everyone starting right now." I started to walk off, but then stopped at the sound of Booth's voice and eavesdropped.

"So…" I could hear his smirk before I turned around, "people have come up to you saying I'm a hottie huh?"

I could imagine Brennan's eyes roll, "Booth don't be self-centered, you know you're attractive."

Booth's face lit up with a huge grin, "You think I'm attractive?"

She blew and then answered him, "Yes Booth, but I really didn't think that would matter to you … or increase your ego any, considering that you could ask the next woman that walked into the lab and the one after that and so on and so on and they would say you were sexy as hell."

He moved closer to her, grin still firmly in place, "You may be digging yourself a grave Ms. Brennan." At her confused expression he continued, "You just said I was sexy as hell."

She blushed, "I … I didn't—"

Booth cut her off, "You're pretty gorgeous yourself, sweetheart." He winked. I had to hold my breath to contain my squeal. "We're you serious about wanting the pleasure of doing the crime?" his voice was low and husky yet flirty and serious all the same.

It must have taken her a minute to understand because she didn't say anything for a while. But then I heard her breath catch and saw her tongue slip out of her mouth and moisten her lips, she swallowed hard, "I was… just…" he leaned closer still and her voice stopped with a choking sound.

There faces were mere inches away from coming into contact. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, however Booth took advantage of her muteness and leaned toward her mouth, "I'd like to show you that kind of pleasure." It was whispered so low I had to strain to hear.

Brennan's eyes fluttered as they saw Booth's lips coming toward hers, then closed as their lips met. I wanted so much to squeal, but decided that it would probably ruin the moment. Another bright side to Brennan and Booth going from my favorite non-couple to my favorite couple was that I no longer needed to correct my mistake.

I walked away promising myself that I would resist the urge to spread gossip until I knew for sure it had happened. I knew this had happened… this time.

THEND


End file.
